Data communication networks are generally known and commonly used, for example to connect computers to each other. However, with the increase of the number of networks, obtaining a sufficient connection between two devices in the network becomes increasingly difficult. For instance in wireless networks, interference by sources of electromagnetic radiation may hamper the transmission of data. For instance, in case the data communication network is a wireless communication network and the data channels are wireless channels at a frequency of about 2.4 GHz, interference is likely from microwave ovens, Bluetooth links or other wireless transmission systems that operate in the frequency band of about 2.4 GHz. Accordingly, there is a chance that a data channel cannot be used or that data transmitter by a transmitter unit will not (correctly) be received by a receiver unit.
It is known from data communication networks compliant with the ZigBee standard to prevent a loss of data by outputting signals modulated with a direct-sequence spread-spectrum (DSSS) modulation technique to reduce the effect of interference on the transmitted data. However, one disadvantage thereof is that, in case a large number of devices is configured to use the same channel, there is still the risk that not all of the devices will have the chance of using the channel due to the limited capacity of the channel.